


unusual circumstances

by Shade_Wilson



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: random hookups usually don't end up a ready made family, right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I legit don't know what this is or why I wrote this but whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, even and Isak are like college age in this or something, I really don't know what I've done.

‘This isn’t my bed’ Isak thought when he woke up. ‘It’s a really nice bed but it isn’t mine.” 

Isak’s bed wasn’t this warm or soft or incredible comfortable. And come to think of it, Isak usually didn’t share his bed with someone else. Someone who was warm, with their arm draped loosely around his waist and their morning wood pressing into his bum. 

Memories of the night before came flooding back to Isak. Eskild dragging him away from his studies and to some club. Drinking and little too much and going home with a flirty, attractive stranger. Said stranger who he had amazing sex with and was now snuggling. 

Isak shifted slightly, turning to see who he was lying with and was met with pair of bright eyes looking back at him. Even, Isak remembered. The attractive stranger’s name was Even. 

“Good morning…” Even murmured softly. He had a voice that made Isak’s toes curl and he reminded himself to thank Eskild for forcing him to leave the house. 

“Hi…” Isak mumbled. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Even spoke again. “You were much more talkative last night.” 

Isak suppressed a groan “I can only imagine the shit I was saying.” 

“Nothing too embarrassing.” Even shrugged. “just that I was the best sex you had ever had and that I've ruined you completely for any other men.” 

Isak huffed with an eyeroll. “bullshit”

“Yeah.” Even grinned, pulling Isak closer. “But a guy can dream.” 

“I can't believe I slept with such a loser.” Isak sighed dramatically. 

“This loser was going to make you breakfast but not so sure about that now.” 

Isak frowned, sitting up. “I'm sorry. You're the best sex I've ever had. You’ve ruined me completely for other men. I like my eggs scrambled.” 

A grin came over Even's face and he mumbled a “c’mere” before pulling Isak in for a gentle kiss. They laid in comfortable silence before a phone started ringing. Isao groaned as Even slinked away from his grasped and grabbed his phone. 

“Hey…” Even sighed softly. “yeah, I know. Just put him on the phone please?” 

Even's demeanor changed almost instantly. “Hey baby!” He said, a bright smile on his face. “...yeah, I'll see you tonight, okay? Yes, I'll make your favorite…” 

A sense of dread filed Isak. He hasn't slept with a married man, had he? 

There wasn't a ring on his finger, Isak would have noticed that no matter how extremely attractive and charming Even was. 

'I’m probably just overthinking.’ Isak thought, curling back into Even's side. 

And that's when he saw it. A small tattoo on Even's wrist. A heart with a lowercase “E” 

Isak stared at the tattoo for a moment just as Even muttered an “okay, I love you.” to whoever he was talking to and hung up. 

Isak quickly scrambled away from the older man and off the bed, searching for his clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Even frowned. 

Isak grabbed his boxers off the floor and hastily pulled them on. “I should go…” 

“Why, what's wrong?” The older man looked even more confused. 

“Look, I really enjoyed last night and you seem like a nice guy but I can't get involved with someone who's in a relationship. It's not fair to me or the person you're with.” Isak rambled. 

Even say in bed, looking perplexed as ever. “what are you going on about?” 

“Your husband! Or boyfriend...Whoever you were just talking to…” 

Even was silent for a moment before laughing. 

“What's so funny?’’ Isak frowned. 

“Isak.” Even chuckled. “I don't have a boyfriend. I was talking to my son.” 

Oh. His son. 

Oh.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit at writing. Sorry bout it. Also, Even's kid has a name now yay.

“I still can’t believe you ran out on him!” 

Isak sighed deeply. “For the last time Eskild, I didn’t run out, I apologized for jumping to conclusions and them told him I had to leave.” 

“You don’t just run out on a hot single guy who’s good in bed just because he’s a father Isak.” Eskild tsked, shaking his head slowly. 

“Eskild, it was two weeks ago! Drop it!” Isak whined, looking over at Noora. “Noora, tell him to leave me alone, forever.” 

Noora laughed softly, not looking up from her book. “Sorry Isak, I agree with Eskild.” 

Isak groaned as Eskild grinned smugly. “I hate you guys.” 

Eskild patted Isak’s back. “We love you Isak. Even though you make horrible decisions when it comes to your love life.” 

Isak was about to retort with a snarky comment when this time Noora groaned in distress. 

“Shit, I was supposed to pick up snacks for the party that Vilde’s throwing Friday but I really need to finish this essay.” 

She looked over at Isak and batted her eyes. “Isak…” 

Isak folded his arms over his chest. “If I do recall, a few minutes ago you were on Eskild’s side and not mine.” 

Noora rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’ll do your laundry for you.” 

“Okay, fine.” Isak grabbed his keys. “Make sure to put the fabric softener stuff in it.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Noora mumbled as he left the apartment and went to the store. 

“She could've given me a list.” Isak mumbled to himself himself. He was so busy looking at the shelves that he hadn't realized that someone was in front of him until he ran into them. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry...Isak?” 

“Hei…” Isak swallowed thickly. He and Even stood in awkward silence before a small voice broke the tension. 

“Bad word pappa” 

Isak looked down, just now noticing the toddler on Even's hip. 

“Sorry buddy.” Even chuckled softly. “Emile, this if my... friend Isak. Can you say hello?” 

“Hello…” the small boy mumbled, nuzzling his face into his dad's neck. 

Isak coughed awkwardly. “Hei…”

Even hummed, bouncing his on his heels. “so...what you been up to?” 

“nothing...school. That's about it.” Isak shrugged, staring down at his feet.

Emile looked between Isak and Even before whispering something to his father that made him chuckle. 

“What's so funny?” Isak asked. 

“Oh nothing, just that he thinks you're cute and should go out on a date with me.” Even shrugged. 

Isak snorted. “yeah right.” 

“He did!” Even pouted. 

Isak rolled his eyes, hunching over to make eye contact with the child. “You think I should go on a date with your pappa?” 

“Mhm.” Emile nodded. 

Isak stood up to look at Even. “Neat trick, how long did it take for him to learn that?” 

“He's a smart kid.” Even smiled proudly. “so what do you say?” 

“I dunno…” Isak mumbled, shuffling on his feet. 

“Aw c'mon.” Even pouted, holding up Emile, who was copying Even's expression. “You wouldn't want to disappoint my kid, would you?” 

Isak held back a grin. “Okay, fine. But only because you've got such a good wingman.”


End file.
